Crazy for you
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: She smashed her way into his heart from the second he laid his eyes on her; the damage was done, and couldn't be fixed by anyone, as hard as they might try. Only rated T due to a couple of swears and mentioning of some sexual themes. One shot, and a request: PM me if you'd like me to do a request for you!


**REQUEST TIME! I was at my grandparents house with nothing to do, so I decided to write one of my requests! This one I had inspiration for, so without further ado, hopefully this will be cute!**

**Seriously I hope it is ;w; **

**So this is for you, MuahXOXO! If anyone else wants to send me a request, and by request I mean tell me a couple to write about or a character and I'll do it! But if you send me an idea, I probably won't be inspired to write anything. =/ I can't write about an idea I didn't come up with! But don't hesitate if you want a strange coupling! And sorry but only straight couples and NO ShadowxAmy. Sorry but I don't like it. Also no SonicxSally. Ew. **

**ANYWAY I hope you like the story! Review please! C:**

**Quick note: Takes place before Sonic comes and takes Scourge's crown away. I tried to keep them as in character as possible, and yes I know Rosy and Amy are just as old as each other, but Rosy still kept the looks of Amy as a little girl, and "her brain went shatter shatter" so you know. :3**

* * *

Crazy for you

"Ahhhh, now _that's _how the king likes it." A pair of shoes thrust themselves upon the side of a large throne without any care for the furniture. A mark was left by the dirty sneakers that overlapped many previously left there. He made himself comfy on the chair while lying in a rather odd position. His head was near where one would normally have their backside with his quills spiking out from every which direction, and his feet were dangling off of the edge of the chair.

Impatiently, Scourge waited for his phone to start up. He began tapping his foot, with a couple groans of: "Why did I even buy this thing?" "Do people actually like using these?" As the phone finally finished booting, the first thing he noticed was a slew of text messages. Sighing, he checked them.

Fiona, Fiona, Fiona.

"Where were you?" "I love you!" "Why haven't you texted me back yet?" "Don't you love me too?"

Scourge growled upon seeing the persistent, and quite frankly, annoying text messages. He deleted every single message, and instead began flipping through his pictures.

"I don't get it…why has every single girl I've dated been like this?" he grumbled as he looked through the pictures of his ex girlfriends, now writing off Fiona as an ex. She had caused him enough trouble already, and she was nothing special. Just like all the other girls he had dated: she had a nice body, dressed in trendy clothes that complimented her figure, but most of all:

She was a bitch. Just like every woman.

Scourge sighed, and coldly shot Fiona a text that he couldn't make their date. He couldn't deal with her crying over him breaking up with her right now, so he left it at that. Sighing louder this time, Scourge found himself immediately lusting over the idea of getting a new girlfriend. Some girl that wasn't like any of the others: she could be wild, crazy, and fun. Cute maybe? He had never dealt with cute before in his life; they were all sexy. He liked his girls sexy, but hey, what could a little bit of cuteness change?

He snapped out of his fantasy only to remember that there weren't any women that were crazy, cute, and cool. There were just bitches that would do anything to sit on the lap of the king. Scourge smirked upon remembering this, and sat back further in his throne.

Maybe he needed a little bit of crazy in his life.

* * *

"_Stop it!" _

A flustered Amy Rose was dodging multiple attacks while attempting to speak.

"Listen-" _WHACK_

"what I'm trying to-" _WHACK _

"_STOP!"_

The deranged girl finally stopped her barrage of attacks, and merely stared at Amy. "What does the goody goody big Rosy want to say to me?" Rosy twisted one foot around, looking shy and cute as she played with her dress, but Amy knew better than to be deceived by this.

"I came here to ask you-" Rosy put a finger on Amy's mouth, interrupting her sentence. "Now _now, _what makes you think I'll do favors for _you, _other me?" She giggled before putting her hands behind her back, and stared right at Amy as she said, "Since the last time I saw you, all I've wanted to do is _smash _that pretty pink hedgie that manages to be friends with _her _Sonic." Rosy furrowed her eyebrows and continued, "because _mine _makes me want to _smash _him until he _bleeds_."

She finished her sentence with a twirl and giggle, creeping Amy out majorly. She began to question herself, wondering if coming here to help her anti-self was a good choice after all.

"Listen; you're me. Sort of. Well not really. But I want to help you!" Amy's words were sincere, and made Rosy laugh out in delight. "Help little ol' Rosy? Oh I guess you're the _old mature _one." Amy smiled; Rosy had given her the exact setup she had been hoping for. "But you can be too."

Now Rosy gave Amy her full attention. "Rosy's listening…" Amy rolled her eyes as she asked, "and Rosy's hammer?" Rosy frowned, and put her hammer in her arms, cradling it as if it was a baby. "Rosy's hammer is asleep; her hammer won't be doing anymore smashing…_for now._"

Still a bit fearful for her life, Amy continued. "See it's not really about actually having something special inside of me that makes me more mature. I made myself mature for Sonic. Since you're like my opposite, I figure you want to make yourself like that…for…" Amy cringed before saying his name, "Scourge."

"SCOURGEY!" Rosy broke out into a dreamy smile. "Scourgey just makes my hammer want to smash everything!

"Er…right…" Amy couldn't believe herself anymore; what was she getting into? What if Sonic got really mad at her for helping someone who once tried to kill them both?...

Nonetheless, she continued. "But here's the thing; it's not just something special I have; it's about looking and _acting _older! And with some effort, you could be too!" Rosy cocked her head, responding with, "Rosy doesn't quite follow." Amy slapped her own face; this would be harder than she thought.

"Let's start with looks then." Amy smiled, getting out her hair tools. "If you really love him…then I hope this will compensate for well…um...outdated style. Yes, outdated style must be the problem!" Amy laughed, unsure if she actually wanted to do this. Reluctantly, she began her work.

* * *

Scourge had called up numerous girls, who either told them they wanted to sleep with him in some way shape or form, or they had cursed him out and hung up.

"Gee what's up with them," he grumbled after hanging up on another girl bitching at him. A knock on the door took him away from his task as he yelled, "What do you want!?" at the door.

"What I _want _is a reason as to why you cancelled our date when here you are at home!" Clearly Fiona was at the door, and she was angry. Scourge sighed; women. Gotta hate em' when they aren't happy with you.

Scourge groaned, and decided it was now or never. She'd never be out of his quills if he didn't dispose of her right here, and right now. But on the other hand, she was someone who constantly was at his side.

Hell, what was he thinking? It was more of she's been at everyone's side at one point; he was practically dating Sonic's excess baggage. After her and Sonic broke up and she came to him, it stopped being exciting. The thought of stealing his worst enemy's girl lost its luster, and everything had passed. He wanted a girl that would be _his_ and not some chick who used to call herself Sonic's girl.

His mind was made up.

* * *

Later that day, Amy had finally returned to Mobius. She winked at Tails and thanked him for opening the gate for him. He blushed, saying it wasn't a problem. The two of them walked off together, both unconsciously searching for the hedgehog who was the apple of everyone's eye in Mobius: Sonic. He had once been the apple of Fiona's eye as well. And this enraged Scourge to no end.

Amy's leaving had left Rosy on her own, and her decision making skills proved rather poor as she barged into the castle. She had once crashed in Scourge's castle, and it was the same time all of the hedgehogs had gathered in one place. She swooned at her memories; "Scourgey said Rosy's name! He remembered Rosy!" After speaking aloud, she blushed; Amy had told her to stop speaking using her own name when referring to herself, and start using the words "I" and "me". She had also told him to stop calling him "Scourgey-wourgey" and even "Scourgey". It proved to be a tough challenge for Rosy, and she again found herself running her hands down her hair.

Her hair was longer than Amy's, and was now done in a style similar to how Amy's hair was. No longer wild and crazy, her quills were neatly combed down. Amy had brought her over a new dress and new shoes, causing Rosy to go teary eyed in appreciation. It had been a long time since someone had done Rosy a favor.

Quickly she remembered her mission, and returned to it. She was looking for the throne room; Scourge would always be sitting on that throne of his. It sent him on an ego trip to remember that he was the king. She navigated the castle as if she had traced every hallway each and every day of her life; she knew it better than the king himself.

Finally making her way to the throne room, she couldn't decide whether to follow Amy's advice or not. And so she followed her heart: Rosy barged into the room by breaking the door down.

"Ros- I'm here!" She quickly corrected herself with a wide smile. Scourge looked up from the phonebook; if he looked upset before, then now he looked like he was about to be hit by a pickup truck. "Rosy…what…" he grumbled. People always had the worst timing when it came to him; he had just dealt with a furious and crying Fox, and he didn't need a furious and crazy hedgehog.

Wait…

Crazy?

No. He couldn't _possibly _have had that thought. Rosy was the last person he would ever think of engaging in a relationship with, let alone even speaking to her. She gave him the creeps.

But something about her today lit a fuse in him. Anger? No; it wasn't such a bad feeling. In fact, he felt himself almost being _happy _to see her. Looking her over, he noticed that she looked different. A little more girly, sort of like that pink chick in Mobius…

Scourge furrowed his brow; either Rosy was copying her, or for some reason, someone from Mobius _actually tried to help her. _Scourge could have laughed out loud for that explanation; as if anyone would waste precious time for Rosy's sake. He put on his typical grimace, and shot her a: "What are you doing here?"

He spoke sharply, but this didn't affect Rosy at all. Deciding to be 'herself' as she had read in magazines she had found, Rosy strayed from Amy's advice. "Scourgey…Rosy didn't come to smash you." She looked down, and spoke in a solemn tone. Scourge was surprised; normally she would immediately resort to killing him. Ever since she had become messed up in the head from wanting to be older, she had become one of Scourge's few fears.

"I'm listening." He snapped at her, fiddling with a toothpick in his mouth. He was so bored from getting rejected from dates that it wouldn't hurt to hear what crazy girl had to say. "Rosy has been so lonely Scourgey…so mature Rosy helped her to change her style." Rosy tilted her head creepily with a smile. "Now Rosy looks just as mature as her! What do you think?" She spun around, still wearing the same smile, but Scourge couldn't deny that she was cute.

Cute…

Crazy…

Hell maybe she wasn't the crazy one; he probably was. Looking at this nutcase as if she was some kind of a queen. He made a feeble attempt to laugh at himself, but only ended up chuckling with a slight blush. He smacked his own face; since when did _he _resort to making googly eyes over girls?

And Rosy? Really?

But Scourge found himself quick to give in; he was lonely, he was desperate. Rosy was there, and she _was _technically what he was looking for. Maybe a bit too crazy for his liking, but still unlike any other girl he had ever been with before. Sighing, he made his verdict.

"I don't usually say this sweet cheeks, so be flattered." Scourge averted his gaze from her eyes, which were staring intensely at him. "You look great. Real cute." He looked at the chair he continued to lounge on, and threw the cell phone across the room. Hell, seeing Rosy made him want to smash something. He laughed at himself and continued on, "so what is it you came here for? Just to show me?"

Rosy smiled dreamily, and refrained from trying to kiss him. "I came here to see if Scourgey would maybe…" Rosy kicked the ground out of nervousness. It came off as a surprise to Scourge; Rosy never seemed shy. In fact she seemed like the type that would scream for what she want, when she wanted it.

Maybe…there was some things he didn't know about Rosy. And _good things! _Stuff he wanted to know. There was probably things he didn't want to know as well.

Rosy spoke again, taking him from his thoughts. "Maybe…Scourgey would go on a date with Rosy?" He opened his mouth to speak, but Rosy interrupted before he could speak, "Scourgey won't get smashed, I promise! Rosy might _need_ to go on a smashing break…but Scourgey won't be what Rosy smashes." She smiled as if she had just done Scourge the biggest favor of his life, and he merely laughed.

He stopped for a moment to take in her request. Today after she came in, he found himself laughing more than ever, but he also strangely felt…

Happy.

But not the kind of happy he usually felt from messing with a chick; usually he laughed at how many girls he could get, or how many hot girls would turn heads at him. But today, he was laughing because she was funny.

Laughing because of someone besides himself filled him with an odd sensation. He wasn't so sure if he liked it or not though; Sonic was supposed to be the goody-two-shoes, not him.

Coming back with his normal stubborn attitude, Scourge spat at her, "I'll see you at eight, _sweetheart._" Just because it _was _Rosy, he ended up saying the last word with some bite in it, almost wanting to choke himself for agreeing to this. Time with Rosy in the past had always been _horrible_, and now he signed himself up for this shit?

Did he go out drinking before she came over or something? After Rosy had left, smiling and prancing away while swinging her hammer wildly, Scourge looked at himself in a mirror, only to smash it. What the hell was wrong with him? He had just dumped Fiona, bad to the bone, sexy, badass Fiona. She did what he wanted, when he wanted it. Now he substituted her for a psychopath who could go on a hammer frenzy whenever she felt like it! And all she'd do for him is refrain from killing him.

_Maybe it's not about what she can do for you._

A voice in his head called out to him; it was an unfamiliar voice that Scourge had rarely remembered hearing. "Maybe I do have a heart after all," he muttered before picking up his now broken cell phone.

* * *

Immediately after getting out of the hearing range of Scourge, Rosy began celebrating her victory. She smashed all that she could find, giggling like a mad woman and destroying like a bulldozer. Her heart raced as she let out her happiness, in the most interesting way anyone could. It was the way Rosy did it.

While her counterpart would have smiled at the flowers and been getting prepared for her big date, Rosy instead smashed the flowers, and simply waited for her date. No need to get ready; Rosy was already dressed after all. She patted her quills, again noticing the new hairstyle Amy had given her. She released her quills so that they once again were free, and undid all of Amy's hard work. Had she been normal, she may have felt a little bad, but to her she was simply doing as she was told, which was rare for her.

But she wanted to just be herself.

Time passed quickly, until Rosy had been waiting for Scourge until 8:30. He showed up late, as usual. He sported his usual jacket and glasses, and started his date with the same words he used on all of the other girls.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm-"

"Oh Scourgey!" Rosy grabbed him, smiling widely. "You actually came! I'm soooo happy!"

Scourge was taken aback; for the first time, Rosy's affection wasn't…well, _creepy. _And he was used to his dates getting angry at him for making them wait so long. But Rosy didn't seem to mind the time waiting. Instead she showered him with affection, even when he had been the one making the mistake.

Scourge had usually taken his dates out to a club, a cheap place to eat, a movie, or if it was one he didn't particularly care for, a motel. He smirked to himself a little bit at his own charm. But looking at Rosy, he felt like he couldn't half-ass this as much as he usually did. He frowned; Scourge had told himself he'd try to change it up with his next gal, but instead he _still _showed up half an hour late, and was about to continue with the same monotonous pattern that dating had become to him.

And that was what he definitely did not want.

And so, he shot Rosy a cool smile. "Couldn't wait to see me that bad?" His smile made Rosy turn bright red, and she looked down. "Scourgey, if you keep looking so cool, I might have to smash something." Scourge laughed: "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Rosy nodded right away, and began to twirl a bit in place. "When Rosy's heart beats fast, it makes me need to smash…to get the beats out." She turned herself a bit more away from him, her face red and her hands occupied playing with her hair.

_So cute._

The thought flashed through Scourge's mind, forced out as soon as it came. Part of him didn't want to enjoy this date, wanted to make himself believe that Rosy was a disgusting monster. But he never really knew Rosy before; he was too busy dating whores and running away.

_Just like Sonic._

Now he was angry; Sonic had done the same things to Amy! Growling, Scourge knew he didn't want to be like Sonic. What a coward, running from her. And Amy wasn't even mentally screwed up! He laughed; Sonic's loss, going for that chipmunk instead of her. He'd show him.

"Ya know babe…" Scourge smirked, "I may not be a gentleman, but I'll give it a lil' try for you." Putting his arm around her waist, he brought his face close to hers, yearning to see that adorable blush once more. "Tonight, you're with the king. Anything you want."

Rosy clasped her hands together, blushing once more. "Oh Scourgey. Anywhere is fine with Rosy…as long as Scourgey doesn't ignore me again." Rosy lowered her head, her lower lip quivering. Scourge panicked; he _hated _dealing with crying girls. "I won't be ignoring anyone." He chuckled, "except maybe any other girls that try to come near me tonight." Flexing his arms, he was on an ego trip. "You should be honored; a guy as good looking as me is hard to come by."

"Oh I know that! Rosy _loves _looking at you!"

Those words were enough to bring his ego trip to a halt. He looked at her once more, and found the feelings between them were mutual. Rosy's style had been the same forever, but that's what makes her special. She didn't have to try like the other girls. Instead she was always cute, no matter what she did. Scourge found that his face was flushed, and wanted to punch himself.

'_Sissy.'_

His thoughts tormented him; while it had been in his personality to stay cool and never be swayed by a girl, instead he found himself being pulled into her. Rosy was messed up, sure, but so was he. And maybe…

He could be sane with someone even crazier around him.

Forcing the new thoughts out of his head, Scourge made a suggestion. "How about the carnival…I heard there's one in town." Rosy nodded immediately; it was the perfect place for her. Despite her destructive nature, Rosy still loved games. Having still been a kid at heart, the carnival was one of the places where she could be herself.

Smirking, Scourge lowered his glasses onto his eyes. "Well let's go babe. I got ya a little something…" Stepping aside, Scourge revealed a limo. It was a long limo, and the luxuries inside were apparent from the window. But Rosy refused paradise; she shook her head before explaining, "but if we take that, we won't get to walk there, and Rosy won't spend as much time with Scourgey…"

_Man, she really cares about being with me. _

Firsts were all over the place for tonight; like the smile forming on his face. He managed a smile that wasn't a smirk for once; something rare. Instead it held warmth.

And so, they walked to the carnival, Rosy skipping some of the way while Scourge found himself chuckling at her antics. She was so much fun; everything she did was spontaneous, whether it was what she wore, what she said, and everything that she did.

And the smashing, Scourge had begun to realize; it was Rosy's way of expressing herself. It was her; she wasn't just a messed up little girl, she was a very troubled young woman. And she strived so hard to become older, that when she was ignored even after, _that's _what broke her. She was angry…and so she smashed to relieve the pain, and put it onto whatever she hit. Rosy did it so much, that she even put her happiness into her destruction. Everything about her…she was just…

A beautiful disaster.

"What am I, a freaking poet…" Scourge laughed at himself, and Rosy joined him in laughing. Even if she didn't know what he was laughing at, she wanted to laugh and smile with the guy she had always loved.

At the carnival, Scourge may not have participated in most of the activities- "_I'm not too into games" he said as he posed by a pole, urging Rosy on to play while he watched- _but even still, somehow he was having the time of his life. Smashing actually was able to help Rosy out in a normal activity in this situation; she won a very big plushie upon winning. Of course, it was the game where the goal is to hit the bell after swinging the hammer supplied onto a surface. Rosy had broken the bell, and followed that up by cheering and jumping around in circles.

For the first time in the longest time, Rosy didn't feel like she was angry and alone.

* * *

Hours later, Rosy had finally grown tired. She just barely kept herself awake as her and Scourge sat together on a bench, and Scourge contemplated giving her coffee. However he wasn't quite fond of having his own world smashed to bits. Nah, he'd give her coffee and set her free in Mobius; Moebius however, did not need any more damage. Scourge grimaced while picturing the destruction.

Lost in his thoughts, Scourge neglected to notice Rosy's falling asleep. Her lips curled up into a smile while she slept, and her arms began moving as if searching for her hammer.

Smirking, Scourge had an idea; he put his arm near her as if it was the handle of her hammer. The expected and actual result were definitely not what he had expected.

Rosy immediately took ahold of his arm, which he did plan for, however, she must have been having quite the joyous slumber as she picked Scourge up and began slamming him all over the ground. People walked by and stared at the two; they were quite the sight.

"B-babe," Scourge stammered in between his head being slammed onto the pavement of the sidewalk, "w-wake up!"

Of course, Rosy didn't budge an inch. She continued with her wild swinging until her grip loosened, and the green hedgehog was now a blob on the ground. All it took was a bit of beating up for Scourge to transform from a handsome, cool, hedgehog to looking like a piece of chewed up gum on the sidewalk. He pushed himself onto his feet, an angry frown covering his face while he snarled. "Why you little…" But he was stopped dead in his tracks before he could think of anything else.

After approaching her, he was amazed. She was so adorable up close while she slept, especially the way she smiled. No matter how crazy Rosy had ever seemed, her smile was always true. She wasn't like those other girls; she wasn't a fake. Fiona had shot him flirtatious winks, performed exceptionally in every task (make that tasks in bed), and was the definition of sexy. Most guys wouldn't have asked for anything better.

Rosy meanwhile, was a mess. Her hair flew in every which direction, she loved to destroy everything, she dressed like a child, thought like a child, but she loved him with every fiber of her being. She wanted nothing more than to be the apple of his eye, nothing more. Before he had ever given her a chance, the poor girl thought she was nothing.

Scourge smirked; so he could take the hearts of all types. Sonic, however, hadn't even seen _his _Amy. Instead he went for the princess time and time again. Scourge chuckled; god was he missing out. In that instant he knew that he had beaten Sonic for the first time; Sonic was an idiot. Sitting down beside the sleeping beauty, Scourge noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

A certain fox was coming his way. And damn, did she look pissed.

* * *

"_What I want is a reason as to why you cancelled our date when here you are at home!" _

_Scourge sighed; this would never be easy, no matter how many times it happened, the same result would never be yielded._

"_Listen…Fiona…" Scourge opened the door to reveal Fiona with a face full of tears._

"_No, YOU listen!" Fiona was fuming. "You pull this shit on me too many times Scourge; why don't you just tell me why?" Her voice was choked by tears, and was raspy from the strain on her vocal chords. As angry as she sounded, her voice was laced with sadness; Scourge was important to her._

"_Fiona…I'm done," Scourge grunted without a trace of sympathy. He showed no signs of regret or even of care; this only drew out the melancholy in Fiona even further._

"…_What do you mean…over?" Fire turned to disbelief as every muscle in her body began to loosen. Her ears fell, her eyes drooped, and already she was a mess. Scourge put his face in his hand; he couldn't deal with this shit._

"_I…I trusted you! I finally found someone I could believe in…someone I could fight for…and…"_

"_Yeah, well I never trusted you." Blunt as ever, Scourge really didn't look upset in the least; his expression was brutally honest. Fiona was a wreck. "And I don't know how out of your mind you'd have to be to trust someone like me." Now a smirk grew on his face. "C'mon babe. You dated __**Sonic. **__If you knew I was the opposite of Sonic, then you should know I could never be trusted." Preparing for his finishing blow, Scourge leaned up against the doorway, and brought his face close to hers. _

"_Plus…who was the one that cheated on the honest Sonic the Hedgehog for his counterpart? You broke that guy's heart once, Fiona. You think you can come back and be such a hypocrite?"_

_She opened her mouth to speak, but found that there were no words appropriate to respond to that with. It was the truth; the damned and honest truth. And there was no way she could repudiate it. And so, she merely ran away, sobbing and broken._

* * *

"Scourge…"

Her resentment was quickly transformed into grief; she was dumbfounded. To find Scourge here with Rosy…it was just improbable. He had left Fiona: the girl who could fight, the girl who loved Scourge and actually trusted him, the girl who was gorgeous…and overall the girl who was better.

So why would he leave her for this nutcase?

He sensed her hostility, and found himself in front of Rosy, defending her. "Don't get her involved in this." This surprised Fiona; Scourge had never acted so protective of her. "You idiot…" Fiona bit her lip to keep in the tears. As she came closer, Scourge could see that she really was a mess; no makeup, messed up hair, bags under her red, puffy eyes.

While Sonic would have attempted to comfort the girl, Scourge merely laughed. "You knew who you were messing with," Scourge spat the words and they hit her like bullets. Her armor was already broken from his earlier words, but now he shot her when she was vulnerable.

"Why?" She whispered the word softly, coldly. Scourge only shook his head at her. "You just wouldn't get it. You're just like the rest of them." He smirked after finishing his words; Scourge never lied or hid things in order to prevent someone from hurting; in fact he couldn't care less if his own feelings hurt them.

His smile mocked her with its mischievous nature. His words played around with her feelings until she couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take him anymore. That's all he had ever done; play with her. And she was too absorbed with the idea of loving him and trusting him to ever have seen the real hedgehog beneath it all. She looked at the sleeping pink hedgehog with the smile that crept up her muzzle.

In an instant everything hit her; she wasn't at all the right girl for Scourge. Here she thought that to be with a bad boy, she had to be a bad girl, but that wasn't true at all. He needed a girl to keep him on his toes; someone who accepted him for who he was, but wasn't him. Someone that he could tease day in and out, and still laugh at her. Someone who loved him from the bottom of her heart without trying to be anything different. Someone he could love without seeing them as replaceable.

And Fiona wasn't that. She had loved him from the bottom of her heart, but Scourge could have replaced her with any "bad girl" and been just as satisfied with his girlfriend. The truth stung her, and in an instant she felt as if lemon juice was being poured into the already open wound. She cringed and recoiled from Scourge, with a small smile.

"No…I get it," she whispered, "I…I did love you Scourge but…" She hesitated, and turned away from him so that he wouldn't see her tears. "She's good for you. You're both nuts." Fiona laughed. "After all, who would choose her over me? You must be screwed in the head…" Even Scourge chuckled, and smiled at Rosy. Fiona had never seen him smile like that.

With no more words, Fiona knew it was time for her to leave. Soon after she did, Rosy was rubbing her eyes, waking up. Her eyes sparkled with her ever constant curiosity, and she looked around before laying her eyes on Scourge. They instantly lit up upon noticing him next to her.

But they widened even more when she realized that his lips were locked with hers. She was frozen, and her body stiffened with the shock. Chills ran up and down her spine where his arms cocooned her. They both emitted warmth that was incomparable to any other, and Scourge found himself in ecstasy with such a simple kiss. There were no tongues, no erotic moaning or touching; yet Scourge felt as if it was better than the best sex he'd ever had.

Rosy had no idea how to kiss or how to love, but her instinct took her over. The kisses were tender, but light hearted. It was the first time Scourge had put so much effort into a single passionate kiss, as well as the first time he had never had to worry about how good his lip work was. It was however, the first time he prayed for approval.

Rosy soon found herself with her arms grabbing for Scourge, clinging around his neck like a snake. They longed to keep him in their grasp forever, as if she was a predator trying to catch the prey.

But she had already caught him; from the second she came smashing in the door, she had shattered the shield around his heart to pieces.

It was only a couple of seconds, but it seemed like forever. Their lips finally relinquished control of the other's, and Scourge faced her, stroking her messy hair with one hand. He smiled genuinely at her, and finally released his gaze, laughing as he stood up. He pretended to fiddle with his jacket, and quickly whipped out a mirror, but it was obvious that he was actually beet red. "Well." He cleared his throat, and again, "well."

Rosy had been oblivious to each of his tactics to remain cool, and was perplexed. She had heard of kissing before, but had never thought Scourge would be the one to do that to her.

And so, Rosy began her crusade to show Scourge just how happy he made her.

* * *

One hour later and a visit from some _very nice _police officers, Scourge walked off hand in hand with Rosy. But Rosy wasn't all that was with him; he also had a nice black eye. Rosy skipped alongside him, and while at first he was angry, now he just wanted to laugh.

Despite everything, Scourge had _fun _for once. And not the kind of thrills that emanates from sex, girls, or getting in trouble, but the elation of being completely head over heels for someone.

Everything wrong about tonight somehow ended up being so _right. _Rosy had destroyed public property, was chased by several police officers, and ended up bashing Scourge right on top of the head. To top that, Scourge had to beat the crap out of a police officer in order to free Rosy from his grasp, and even currently with their carefree stroll, they were being searched for by bloodhounds.

It had been a magical, wild, and amusing night for the both of them. Rosy's heart was ready to burst as she skipped, each step a slam onto the hard pavement to compensate for holding in her need to smash, and Scourge looked the other way so that the adorable pink hedgehog wouldn't see his smile.

"Ya know," Scourge began, and finally turned to reveal his warm smile, "I don't like being cheesy and crap. But I think I need to say this at least once…"

Scourge scratched behind his ear nervously, and finally stopped walking. Rosy was perplexed as she stopped with him, and looked inquisitively at him. "What is it Scourgey?" She smiled brightly while playing with her hair. He refrained from blushing, but he truly was embarrassed. Although normally honest about his own often selfish feelings, Scourge had never felt this way before; it was scary.

"Tonight was…the most interesting date I've ever been on. My date gave me a black eye, I had to defend her from the cops, and she smashed up everything." He stopped to laugh, and looked down while flushed red as he continued. "But…I need that." Slowly, he lifted his chin to smile at her shyly. It was like the apocalypse; the evil king Scourge with a red blush, confessing his love to a wild girl. "The king gets what he wants babe…and I…" he took in some more air, and cupped her cheeks with his rough, gloved hands.

"I _need _you."

* * *

**I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD.**

**Oh gosh, it took me forever to write this. T.T I kept putting it off, and I was thinking to myself "I should post this either around 7 at night here on the east coast, or like afternoon"…**

**But instead, here we are at 10 PM, so whatever. I finished while watching food network star ;w;**

**So anyway, if you have a request, ****just send me a PM! ****I will do ANY Sonic coupling as long as it is ****straight****. Sorry, I love gay people but I can't write it. =(**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry for the long A/Ns, but I feel the need to leave some little messages. :3**

**Also soon I'll be writing a new story to go along with my current one ****The Girl with the Light in her Eyes****, so that I can write a more light hearted SonAmy story while I have writers block on the more serious story. (for example, right now. =( I'm stuck)**

**THANK YOU ALL 3**


End file.
